Apenas Por Esta Noite
by Shadow.laet
Summary: Continuação da fic "Porque esta noite tem que terminar?" Roy tem uma missão na Cidade Central do Sul, exatamente onde Riza trabalha. Um grande desentendimento foi gerado e talvez não haja forma de reparar. RoyAi.


**Nota inicial: Esta fic é uma continuação de "Porque esta noite tem que terminar?"**

* * *

-Isso não é nosso trabalho. Deslocar-nos de nossas companhias dessa forma. –sua voz soava rouca, não, sua voz possuía aquele tom naturalmente. E ela já havia acostumado.

-Hodge, é melhor você me explicar o motivo disto. –Riza estava de pé ao lado da porta do carro, enquanto o outro sentava no banco do motorista. Ela não fazia idéia do motivo de estar ali, mas deveria seguir os passos daquele homem por onde ele fosse, o que era uma idéia que desagradava um pouco a loira.

Aquele era Hodge, Richard. Possuía uma altura vantajosa, era magro, ainda que dentro do aceitável. Seus olhos eram finos e pequenos, mas possuíam uma coloração púrpura bastante incomum que sobressaia de sua pele ligeiramente morena. Seu cabelo era negro e caía liso espalhando-se pela sua cabeça. Geralmente rebelde, alguns fios saiam do local devido e permaneciam cobrindo sua testa.

-Trabalho de tenentes. –ele bufou se levantando e empurrando-a pelo ombro. Não gostava daquele modo com que ele a tratava, todo sempre cheio de contatos e gestos e piadas e sorrisos. Não obstante, ela sentia-se sem escolha. Richard possuía a mesma patente que ela e estava a mais tempo no posto, devendo então, aceitá-lo calada.

-Isso realmente não esclarece muito. –não estava muito animada com aquilo. Quando dentro do quartel tentava não permanecer muito tempo próxima de Richard, mas ela parecia possuir um imã e sempre se encontravam. Por outro lado, ela não tinha como escapar naquele momento.

Richard passou o braço por trás dela, tocando de leve seu ombro, coisa que ela reprovou com a face, fazendo o moreno soltá-la.

-Riza, Riza... –ele pronunciava seu nome com falsa reprovação. –você é tão frígida comigo. Tenho certeza que me conhecendo melhor vai mudar. –Ele colocou sua mão no topo da cabeça dela, curvou o corpo para ficarem em uma mesma altura, como faria a uma criança ao passar um sermão e balançou sua franja loira, retirando-a do local para cair nos olhos dela. –Ora, nosso trabalho chegou.

Richard apontou um homem fardado que se aproximava. Riza engasgou-se ao observar, retirou rapidamente a mão do companheiro de sua cabeça e bateu uma continência um tanto desconcertada. Richard também o fez, só que da maneira correta.

-Parece que cheguei em má hora.

* * *

Parecia que havia chegado em má hora. Havia descido do trem e balançou sua cabeça em busca de algum uniforme conhecido. Certamente havia avistado facilmente seu objetivo, com surpresa constatou que não era apenas o uniforme, mas uma face também lhe era bastante comum.

Ora, isto deveria ter sido esperado. Eles já haviam trabalhado juntos por anos, portanto, com sua estadia naquela cidade, não poderia haver outra pessoa a lhe escoltar se não ela. Deu alguns passos em sua direção e percebeu uma outra pessoa surgir por trás dela.

Um homem, não muito mais novo, deveria ter cerca de cinco ou seis anos a menos que ele próprio. Ele a segurava, tocava-a, sorria para ela e agia como se fosse um velho conhecido.

-Parece que cheguei em má hora. –ele pronunciou em seu habitual tom rígido e arrogante, postou um sorriso com o canto dos lábios na tentativa de demonstrar a falta de interesse.

Ela estava desconcertada, e ele sorrira internamente por vê-la daquela forma, surpresa, pela sua presença.

-Desculpe, Coronel. Não vai se repetir. –o homem lhe havia dirigido a palavra. –Capitão Richard Hodge e Capitã Riza Hawkeye. Somos encarregados de levá-lo até o Quartel Central do Sul.

Obviamente, Richard fez as apresentações necessárias, já que Riza parecia chocada de mais para falar.

O que ele fazia ali? Riza levantou a cabeça a fim de checar a face do homem postado à sua frente, era ele. Roy Mustang aparecera como havia dito que faria. Riza não poderia acreditar que ele havia tido o trabalho de fazer aquilo. Claro, estava em seu uniforme, deveria ter algum assunto a tratar com o Coronel dali.

Riza fez um aceno com a cabeça, indicando que deveria tomar o seu rumo, em seguida deu alguns passos em direção ao carro que haviam parado quando chegaram. Richard seguiu alguns passos atrás de Roy.

* * *

Malditos protocolos. Richard permanecia dirigindo o automóvel, enquanto Riza sentava ao seu lado. E ele, Roy estava sentado no banco de trás, separado por um vidro quase negro, o qual impedia a audição entre os compartimentos, bem como a visão clara, pois apenas permitia a visualização das sombras dos capitães no banco da frente.

Roy estava largado no banco traseiro observando as duas silhuetas se movendo à sua frente. Richard falava incessantemente, virava sua cabeça e olhava a mulher ao seu lado, falava e se aproximava dela tocando seu ombro vez ou outra. E Riza, ela parecia indiferente. Daria tudo para vê-la sacar sua arma e apontar para o motorista, mas ela não faria aquilo.

_What if you_

_(E se você)_

_Could wish me away_

_(pudesse desejar-me longe)  
_

Estava tão entretido observando aquelas sombras que o carro parara antes que pudesse perceber. Riza abria a porta para que ele pudesse sair e levara a mão em uma continência mais controlada que a anterior. Virou sua face para observá-la, estava tão séria. Sua boca se entreabriu, iria falar alguma coisa. Roy a ignorou, dando um passo a frente e em seguida outro, e outro, e outro.

O que havia acontecido? Riza tentava buscar em sua mente algum motivo para o desagrado. Incrivelmente, não conseguia encontrar, ela não havia feito nada de errado. A não ser que ele acreditasse que iria fazê-la desistir de sua transferência.

Quanta insolência da parte dele acreditar que a faria desistir de sua carreira. Ela renunciaria muito por ele, mas abster-se de seu trabalho era desistir dele, e isto era algo que ela não se permitiria nunca. Iria prejudicá-lo quando próximos, todavia, longe ela era um novo apoio que ele precisaria no futuro.

-Vamos, Riza. Você está bem? –Richard havia aparecido diante de seus olhos e a despertara de seus devaneios. Ela ignorou aquela tentativa de chamar atenção vinda de seu parceiro e observou seu próprio relógio de pulso, estava na hora do almoço. –Você parece bastante distraída hoje, aconteceu algo?

-Guarde este carro em algum lugar, Hodge. –ela o ignorava novamente e começara a andar em direção ao refeitório. Não demoraria muito e Riza adentraria por aquelas portas. Tomou uma quantidade pequena de comida, não sentia fome, e sentou-se junto a alguns oficiais de mesmo posto. Em um canto mais recluso, Riza observou os oficiais superiores, ou melhor, observou que Roy marcava sua presença enquanto comentava algo com outro coronel. Desviou seu olhar quando sentiu que o próprio moreno havia demonstrando algum desprazer com aquilo.

Ela fazia sua refeição calada, ainda não havia se socializado bem com alguém daquele local, o que era bastante difícil quando só compartilhava com outros oficiais o horário de almoço. Apenas Richard parecia querer ser amigável, o que era um mau indício. Ainda que pouco falasse com as pessoas dali, já ouvira muito sobre aquele homem e ele parecia ser um dos queridinhos das mulheres daquele local.

Talvez o que mais a irritasse fosse o modo daquele homem de fazer qualquer coisa. Richard era um modelo mais novo e ligeiramente mais descarado da pessoa mais intragável que ela conhecia. Seu modo de falar, a prepotência, até o andar deles era semelhante. Richard Hodge era Roy Mustang com seis anos a menos, e por isto, Riza o desejava tão longe.

Falando no indesejável, Richard havia entrado no recinto. Andava depressa em sua direção o que ela não pode evitar. O homem de olhos púrpura apoiou as mãos na sua mesa, sustentando seu corpo daquela forma, ele sorriu, tentando cativar sua simpatia. Riza apenas levantou os próprios orbes, indicando que ele possuía sua atenção.

-Você vai jantar comigo hoje.

-Desculpe, mas eu não estou interessada. Você faz parte do meu trabalho, não da minha vida pessoal. –Riza sabia que sua resposta não era convincente, ao menos para ela. Não era algo que poderia dizer, já havia misturado estes dois elementos e a presença dela naquela cidade era a conseqüência daquilo.

-Mulher, como você é convencida! –Richard deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se ao seu lado. –Os capitães do nono batalhão vão se reunir. Você não quer começar a se socializar? –Riza não deixou de se perguntar o que ele faria saindo com gente do nono, quando eles próprios eram do oitavo, mesmo assim, não importava, de qualquer forma não aceitaria o convite.

-Tenho um relatório para terminar.

-Você não precisa escrever relatório algum, passe o trabalho para algum tenente.

-Quando você convida, eu preciso.

-Riza, minha querida. –Richard falava em tom bastante calmo, também mantinha o sorriso discreto nos lábios enquanto tocou o braço de Riza na tentativa de convencê-la, o que não aconteceu e ela recolheu o membro, tirando-o do alcance do moreno. – eu te encontro às oito da noite?

_What if you_

_(E se você)_

_Spoke those words today_

_(falasse essas palavras hoje)  
_

-Então amanhã mesmo voltarei ao meu posto. –Roy pronunciava aquelas palavras sem muita emoção. Falava com um oficial de mesma patente, o qual lhe dirigira a palavra há pouco. Na realidade, estava bastante entretido observando o movimento do refeitório e não dava muita atenção aos que lhe dirigiam a palavra, o que aconteciam muito. A Cidade Central do Sul era a menor das cidades centrais, e ele, como Coronel do Quartel Central era uma pessoa de grande importância ali.

-Devo me preocupar com o conteúdo destes relatórios que veio buscar?

-Absolutamente não. É apenas um pedido do General, então preferi vir pessoalmente. –estava entediado com tantas perguntas, parou de buscar com os olhos algo interessante, encontrara as orbes castanho-claro de Riza o observando. Não era algo que ele esperava, tampouco ela, pois desviou o olhar em seguida.

Ela parecia a mesma, também, porque haveria de mudar? Apenas uma coisa o incomodava ali, e esta acabava de entrar no salão e se juntar à loira. Tentou recordar o nome do homem que se acomodava na cadeira ao lado de Riza, não era algo que ele havia atentado e, portanto, não conseguia lembrar.

Pouco importava, só sabia que ele parecia um lobo que perseguia sua caça. Pelo que percebera, Riza era presa. Estavam sempre muito próximos e o modo como ele a tratava, pareciam grandes amigos. Todos aqueles gestos articulados, os sorrisos que ele lhe dirigia e o contato físico, e era este último que mais incomodava Roy.

O motivo de tamanha irritabilidade ele ignorava, ou tentava fazê-lo. Por mais que tudo aquilo lhe importunasse, Roy estava ali por dois motivos: o primeiro que ele recusava a aceitar como realidade, e o segundo, os relatórios que pedira.

Surpreendentemente, encontrar Riza encaixava-se nos dois motivos e ele teria de fazê-lo, ainda que contrariado. Contudo, teria de fazê-lo em horário menos movimentado, não desejava atrapalhar o trabalho rotineiro dela. Além disto, ele próprio deveria falar com alguns oficiais daquele local.

_I wonder if you'd miss me_

_(eu imagino se você sentiria minha falta)_

_When I'm gone_

_(quando eu me fosse)_

Com um largo bocejo a loira tomou a luminária de mesa e a posicionou de modo a iluminar algumas folhas em que ela trabalhava. A verdade é que estava cansada, toda aquela mudança em sua rotina e trabalho lhe haviam exaurido as forças.

Devido toda a agitação dos dias iniciais, Riza havia esquecido da missão que fora designada ainda sob comando de Roy, apenas lembrando daquilo quando o viu naquele dia. Assim, Riza havia terminado seu trabalho diário e em vez de jogar-se em sua cama a fim de dormir, terminava o relatório pedido.

Observou o relógio constatando que não era tarde, sete da noite e ainda assim lhe parecia madrugada. Com pesar ela ouviu o som de alguém batendo à porta, bufou sabendo quem era. Não estava com vontade alguma de falar com Richard e ele estaria esperando-a para sair, o que de fato, ela não faria.

Levantou-se e tomou o primeiro casaco que vira, a fim de cobrir-lhe o corpo, trajava já seu pijama e não iria aparecer daquela forma. Por infortúnio, o casaco só cobria a parte superior de seu corpo, e deixava expostos o short e suas pernas. Que assim fosse, não sairia dali, bem como ele não iria entrar. Abriu a porta, de modo a esconder a parte desnuda de si.

-Ah, é você. –ela respondeu sem muita emoção, ainda que feliz por não ser Richard a procurá-la. Por outro lado, Roy à sua porta conseguia ser ainda pior.

-Esperava alguém? –o moreno não parecia muito alegre com aquele modo de ser recebido.

-Vou entregar o relatório amanhã antes de sua partida, estou terminando. –Roy coçou a testa, indicando que pensava em algo para a situação.

-Eu posso esperar. –Roy colocou as mãos na porta e forçou para abri-la.

-Não é muito bem visto um oficial como o senhor em um quarto de uma capitã. –Ela retribuiu impedindo sua passagem.

_It's come to this, release me_

_(Chegou a este ponto, solte-me)_

_I'll leave before the dawn_

_(eu partirei antes do amanhecer)_

-Só se algo pudesse acontecer. –Riza o observou por alguns segundos antes de abrir a porta e lhe dar passagem e encostou a porta atrás de si.

-Sente-se, talvez demore um pouco. –ela indicou uma poltrona, o que foi negado, pois Roy sentou-se na cama. Riza apenas reprovou com os olhos antes de se sentar à mesa onde estivera trabalhando antes da interrumpção. Arrumou novamente a luminária e tomou uma caneta, escrevendo alguns breves trechos. –Black Hayate está bem? Espero que o senhor não o esteja deixando indisciplinado.

-Está bem. Mas sente sua falta, caso não saiba, são animais muito fiéis.

Riza largou a caneta e virou sua face para observar o outro ser dentro do recinto. Ora, ele e seu discurso sobre lealdade, a loira imaginava que ele já havia acabando com aquilo, mas Roy poderia ser bastante insistente.

-Não vou aceitar este tipo de indiretas, Coronel. –Ela voltou sua atenção aos papéis e desistiu de tentar manter qualquer tipo de conversa com aquele homem, afinal, ele conseguiria distorcer todas as suas palavras para acusá-la em seguida.

Roy observou o modo como ela escrevia, parecia bastante incomodada. Pudera, Riza nunca havia deixado trabalho algum para o último minuto, mas era o que fazia naquele momento. De qualquer modo, ela provavelmente estava inquieta pela sua presença, o que de fato, ele desejava piorar. Levantou-se e deu alguns passos em sua direção, permanecendo em pé ao seu lado.

Como imaginara, Riza tornara-se mais apreensiva e parara de escrever.

-Coronel –ela fez uma pequena pausa ao mesmo tempo em que deu um leve suspiro de aborrecimento. –o senhor está tapando a luz e está me atrapalhando.

Roy bufou e deu a volta, largando o corpo na poltrona. Permaneceu olhando o teto branco do aposento. Riza estava realmente irritada com ele, e por que? O moreno baixou sua face e a observou escrevendo, estava bastante compenetrada.

Roy não acreditava naquilo, a loira não possuía motivos, a não ser que ela houvesse se irritado por sua adiada visita. O moreno havia dito que tentaria encontrá-la no final de semana anterior, mas recebera uma missão de ir até aquela cidade alguns dias depois. Para uma viajem longa como aquela, imaginou que fosse dispensável fazê-lo duas vezes e mais desnecessário avisar.

Contudo sua imaginação não se limitava àquilo, e por mais impossível que pudesse ser pensado em um momento de sanidade, Roy acreditava em empolgação momentânea de Riza e falta de sobriedade dele que convergiram na noite de despedida dela. E ele não tinha pleno juízo ali, pois acreditava naquilo.

-Não imaginei que fosse ver o dia que seria descuidada com algo. –Riza largou novamente a caneta e observou o relógio antes de virar sua face para o moreno.

-Chega, Coronel. Já disse que não aceitaria este tipo de coisa. Agora quero que se retire pois está atrapalhando meu trabalho. Entregarei o relatório pessoalmente antes de sua partida pela manhã.

Riza levantou e abriu a porta, parando ao lado desta, esperava que Roy se levantasse, o que não fez, apenas ficou sentado, sorrindo com os lábios levemente entreabertos, demonstrando uma presunção desmedida.

-Você não pode me dar ordens. –Riza travou os dentes, fechando sua expressão indicando seu profundo desgosto. Aquele homem estava abusando do poder e ela sentia-se lesada. A loira deixou a porta aberta e caminhou até o objeto de seu desagrado, com os braços cruzados ela bufou engolindo em seco.

-Posso ficar a noite inteira aqui, mas não vou terminar seu relatório até que saia do meu quarto.

_But for tonight_

_(mas esta noite)_

_I'll stay here with you_

_(deitar-me-ei aqui com você)_

_Yes, for tonight_

_(sim, esta noite)_

_I'll lay here with you_

_(eu deitar-me-ei aqui com você)_

_But when the sun hits your eyes_

_(mas quando o sol bater nos seus olhos)_

_Through your window_

_(atrav__és da janela)_

_There'll be nothing you can do_

_(não haverá nada que você possa fazer)_

-Claro. Também nunca imaginei que veria Riza Hawkeye negando trabalho por causa de um capricho próprio. –Ele levantou, falava tudo em tom tão irônico e repreensivo como se possuísse a razão.

Riza observou-o, como aquele homem poderia ter a audácia de ir até seu quarto e ficar importunado-a enquanto trabalhava. PARA ELE. Ela não se moveu, esperando que ele tomasse seu rumo, e o fez, dirigia-se à porta. Riza não se virou para observar até que ouviu o som da porta batendo. Com surpresa, ela constatou que ele havia sim batido a porta, mas não saído.

-Que importa, Riza? –apressado ele refez o caminho a encontrá-la. A loira deu alguns passos atrás e saiu de seu alcance. –Nós não vamos ficar brincando de fugir um do outro, vamos?

Roy foi mais rápido, ele sempre era. Sempre estava à frente, dava o primeiro passo. O moreno a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-a de escapar.

-Não aconselho continuar com esta atitude. Eu vou...

-Vai atirar em mim?

Droga, Riza. Ele a tinha. Roy era arrogante, mas sabia que ela não o faria nada, ainda que ele ordenasse, e por isso ele agia daquela forma. Por que ele não poderia agir como uma pessoa normal e parar de agir como um ignorante bruto?

Ah, Riza, para que tanta resistência? A loira tinha plena noção de sua personalidade e ainda assim operava daquela forma. Por que ela não poderia parar com aquela fuga desnecessária? Não conseguia ver que ele não era convencional quando se tratava de intimidade?

Riza tentava soltar seu punho dos dedos de Roy, mas era inútil. Mesmo com toda a sua força, o único que conseguia era fazê-lo se mover junto com ela. O moreno cansou-se daquele jogo, não demorou muito a perceber que ela nada faria e puxou o próprio braço, trazendo-a para próximo.

_What if you_

_(e se voc__ê)_

_Could hear this song_

_(pudesse ouvir esta canção)  
_

A mão livre a tocou nas costas, sustentando o tronco da loira. Tentou soltar-se, mas onde estaria sua razão quando a emoção era tão mais forte. Quem poderia lhe dizer que era arriscado quando ela se encontrava encurralada. Que importava se eles talvez nunca mais se encontrassem quando a condição era que estavam tão juntos.

Roy nada fazia, apenas a sustentava daquela forma. Era sim arrogante e fora sim violento, mas possuía seus méritos e a respeitava. Nada faria até que Riza demonstrasse aceitá-lo. Por que ela o faria e disto o moreno não duvidava, mas a mantinha segura, pois precisava provocá-la, necessitava que ela cedesse. E ela cedeu.

Roy foi soltando seu pulso gradualmente, percebendo que ela já não oferecia a mesma resistência. O moreno aproximou sua face da dela, que cerrara os olhos consentido.

_What if I_

_(E se eu)_

_Felt like I belong_

_(sentisse que te pertencesse)_

_I might not be leaving so soon_

_(eu talvez não partiria tão cedo)_

_Began the night believing_

_(iniciei a noite acreditando)_

_I loved you in the moonlight_

_(que te amei à luz da lua)_

Um som seco vinha da porta fazendo ambos despertarem do momento em que se encontravam. Riza abriu os olhos espantada, ao mesmo tempo o moreno a observou com dúvida na face. Ela largou a cabeça, deixando pender e apoiando-a no peito do coronel.

Soltou um longo suspiro ao ver a razão tomando conta de seu ser outra vez. Ainda que ela não houvesse aceitado, Richard não perderia a chance de convidá-la uma outra vez. Ela virou a face e observou o relógio constatando que há poucos minutos o aparelho marcara oito horas.

Riza indicou ao moreno que devesse ficar fora de visão e sem que ele pronunciasse qualquer palavra, encostou-se a parece e passou a mão nos fios negros que caiam fora do local adequado. A loira foi até a porta e abriu, encarando Richard.

-Hodge, já disse que tenho um relatório para entregar amanhã.

-Eu posso pedir um prazo maior. –Riza observou o capitão sem deixar de soltar uma risada mental, até seu modo de vestir era semelhante ao de Roy. Richard tocou-lhe o ombro com uma das mãos, tentando convencê-la a ir, e com a outra passou entre os fios, arrumando-os.

-Eu prefiro terminar logo. O trabalho vem primeiro, desculpe. –Sorriu esperando que o jovem desse a volta.

-Não aceitarei essa resposta da próxima vez, minha querida. –Riza fechou a porta atrás de si após a saída de Richard e aliviada largou o corpo encostando-se na porta fechada.

Então ela realmente esperava alguém, como Roy havia imaginado no momento em que ela abrira a porta e sem vontade murmurara para ele "é você". Não o desejava ali, mas aquele capitão era esperado.

Roy sabia que ela não tinha motivos, mas porque continuava a andar com aquele homem se apenas a queria como mais uma, uma brincadeira e um desafio. Obviamente ele não conseguia pensar em um motivo plausível para aquilo, apenas acreditando que ela também queria Hooch (ou Hoche ou seria Hodge? Roy não se importava com o nome) como diversão.

Contudo ela era Riza, e se ele próprio pudesse raciocinar perceberia que seu pensamento passara longe da realidade. A loira só desejaria estar com o homem de olhos âmbar, porém ele próprio não conseguia ver, estava cego. E havia cegado a si mesmo.

-Então esperava aquele capitão. Esperava que fosse apenas um pensamento irracional, mas você comprovou tudo.

Ora, Riza não compreendia, ele não poderia estar desconfiando dela. Que motivos ela teria para fazer aquilo, ela não pensava em outro que não ele. Aquilo seria uma incrível traição, a loira tivera Roy uma vez, e ainda que não tivessem discutido o ocorrido, sem saber o que havia entre eles, não significava que ela se relacionaria com o primeiro homem que aparecesse.

_I could have treated you better_

_(eu poderia tê-la tratado melhor)_

_Better than this_

_(melhor do que isto)_

_Well, I'm gone, this song's your letter_

_(Bem, vou-me, esta canção é a sua carta)  
_

-Não compreendi o que quer dizer com isto. –ela completara para confirmar a si própria o que imaginava. Roy estava tendo uma postura muito falha com ela ao ignorá-la, como fizera outrora, e ao acusá-la.

-Você não é estúpida, óbvio que percebeu as intenções dele e continua a andar a todo instante com ele. –Não era tão ruim, ele não a acusava de traí-lo, mas de aceitar a companhia de alguém que se interessava por ela. Ainda assim não explicava sua atitude desmedida. Não havia motivos para se preocupar.

-Percebi, e deixo bem claro que nosso coleguismo é puramente profissional. Se ele não percebe, não posso fazer nada, só não vou desrespeitá-lo.

-Notei o profissionalismo quando você tentou me enxotar para que pudesse encontrá-lo sozinha.

Roy Mustang podia ser um imbecil quando desejava. Suas palavras eram facas que penetravam em um corpo inocente. Seu tom era nocivo como se despejassem álcool em feridas expostas. E Riza sentia cada um daqueles efeitos.

-Expulsei porque não suporto esse seu modo de agir. O modo como você fala algo e quer dizer uma coisa diferente, essas suas indiretas ridículas sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. E pelo seu tratamento digno de vaias, ignorando minha presença o dia inteiro. –Roy abrira a boca para retrucar, mas ela subiu um tom em sua voz, ainda que não gritasse, pois outros poderiam ouvir, falava em tom alto e autoritário. –Não diga que queria manter oculto que eu trabalhava para você. Todos aqui dentro sabem disso.

-Isso não explica porque ele apareceu, se fosse o caso, era só ter dito que não iria.

-Você só está incomodado porque Hodge é igual a você, com menos experiência e mais novo. Vocês dois são arrogantes, insensíveis. Ambos são insistentes, não aceitando uma resposta diferente do que esperavam. –mas não era apenas aquilo, entre Richard e Roy, ela escolheria sempre o de olhos âmbar, sem titubear.

Como diria que não havia comparação entre eles, pois quando Richard falava, ela o comparava à Roy e este lhe parecia melhor, ou quando ele andava, apesar de seus movimentos serem iguais, o menino de olhos violeta não o fazia com a mesma intensidade. E se ambos possuíssem a mesma face. Ainda assim seria diferente e Roy ganharia.

Roy tocou a maçaneta da porta e tentando abri-la, Riza fazia força para impedi-lo. A face sempre irônica do homem não existia mais, Roy sustentava raiva em sua expressão e olhava a loira daquela forma.

Estava tão perto de perdê-la, sabia que ele próprio não possuía razão, pois Riza nunca faria nada dúbio, principalmente quando ele fazia parte da situação. Mas porque não conseguia simplesmente calar-se e aceitar que estava errado?

-Ele só quer brincar com você!

-Outro ponto em que vocês convergem!

_Can't stay in one place_

_(não consigo ficar em lugar algum)_

_So, for tonight_

_(então, nesta noite)_

_I'll stay here with you_

_(deitar-me-ei aqui com você)_

_Yes, for tonight_

_(Sim, nesta noite)_

_I'll lay here with you_

_(deitar-me-ei aqui com você)_

Ah, Riza, se ela soubesse... Roy não queria brincar com ela, a verdade é que a desejava tanto, não suportava ver ninguém se aproximando. Queria exclusividade, ter a visão de seus passos e de cada piscar de olhos. Mas não o possuía e aquilo o deixava irado. Porque não conseguia dizer aquilo se era a mais pura e límpida das verdades.

-Não é isso. Eu estou aqui, não é? Podia ter pedido para alguém vir, mas preferi me arriscar, porque eu precisava vê-la. –Roy não parecia o mesmo. Não, parecia que todas as suas forças haviam sido sugadas em alguns segundos enquanto ele terminava suas palavras. –Não ia ficar com esses jogui...

-Cale a boca, Roy. –Riza desencostou da porta e o puxou pela gola da camisa, trazendo-o para perto e colando seus lábios nos do moreno. Riza estava cansada dele tendo sempre o primeiro passo, sendo mais rápido que ela poderia ser e agindo antes que ela pudesse pensar em alguma resposta. Agora Riza havia tomado a iniciativa.

O moreno sorriu, contornando-a com os braços. Tinha-a tão segura que não desejava largá-la nem por um segundo sequer. Riza soltou as mãos de sua gola e as passou pelo próprio cabelo, arrumando os fios que caiam em sua testa. Por algum motivo Roy os bagunçou, e sorriu com o feito. Ela ficava bem menos séria daquela forma.

_  
__But when the sun hits your eyes_

_(mas quando o sol bater nos seus olhos)_

_Through your window_

_(atravéz da sua janela)_

_There'll be nothing you can do_

_(não haverá nada que você possa fazer)_

-Riza, você pode terminar isso outra hora, volta para cá. –Roy abrira os olhos procurando por ela, havia tateado o espaço vazio com a mão e constatara sua falta. Percebera-a escrevendo seus relatórios sentada à mesa que possuía dentro do dormitório.

-Eu não vou deixar meu trabalho de lado por sua causa. Já estou terminando. –Não passaram cinco minutos e ela se levantou tomando o lugar vazio que fora tateado há pouco pelo moreno.

-Mas eu vou partir em algumas horas. –Roy parecia uma criança que pedia mais doces quando havia acabado de ganhá-los. –Podia me dar um pretexto para voltar.

Riza sorriu levemente, havia pensado muito sobre aquilo quando o moreno caíra no sono e chegara a uma conclusão.

-Não é uma boa idéia. Arriscado, principalmente para você que está tão perto de ser general.

-Então nem devo pensar em pedir sua transferência? –Riza negou com um aceno.

-Aliás, é melhor voltar antes que dêem por sua falta.

-Só mais alguns minutos. –Roy a puxara com um único braço, fazendo-a deitar e a abraçou. Inspirara o ar bem fundo, exalando o cheiro de suas madeixas loiras. –Pena alquimia não fazer o tempo parar.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Bom, como foi pedido, eu escrevi uma continuação, espero que tenha ficado tão boa quanto a primeira. ^^**

**Deixem reviews. E não esqueçam, um escritor morre cada vez que alguém lê uma história e não deixa um review.  
**


End file.
